


frère

by abbykate



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Multi, POV Mycroft, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykate/pseuds/abbykate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I worry about him. Constantly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	frère

rigid white collar and  
the sleeves are too long  
weighed down with  
new old cufflinks and  
a fresh manicure,  
he knows it’s a stylistic choice, this,  
but necessary all the same.  
though usually not a priority,  
fairness  
is essential in this particular  
copper-tasting matter.  
the fallout will rival  
the mirrors and white powdertowers of last year  
when they first found each other  
and most likely require  
more finesse  
more patience  
more discretion  
and significantly more money.  
but  
true to his word,  
he delivers the news  
like he always does,  
like he always will,  
with too much tact and  
tweedy aplomb  
and his accent just so,  
“Ils seront maries en dedans d’un mois.”  
succinct.  
simple.  
devastating.  
“Je suis désolé,”  
he says and  
bends his knees  
soles against the carpet  
bracing for  
inevitable  
impact.


End file.
